1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a three-dimensional printer including the same, and more particularly to a robot system including a single moving arm and a three-dimensional printer including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot is a machine capable of performing tasks in place of a human worker, and is also a mechanical structure capable of performing mechanical movement.
The robot may be applied to various kinds of machinery such as medical machines, metal cutting machines and forming machines.
The robot may include a driving source such as a motor, and at least one moving member driven by the driving source.
When the robot is applied to a machine for forming a three-dimensional object, such as a three-dimensional printer, the robot is preferably operated a precisely and smoothly as possible for production of high-grade three-dimensional objects.